J'aime la vie
|year = 1986 |position = 1st |points = 176 |previous = "Laat me nu gaan" |next = "Soldiers of Love" }} "J'aime la vie" (English: I love life) was the Belgian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen, performed by Sandra Kim. At only 13 years old, she was the youngest competitor in that year's Contest and the ruling that they must be 16 years old in the year of competing was introduced four years later. It won the Contest with 176 points, giving the country its only win to date and making her the youngest winner in its history. Since she had lied about her real age, runner-up Switzerland requested that she be disqualified, to no avail. Lyrics French= Je vois des gens courber le dos Comme si la vie marquait zéro Moi, j’ai quinze ans et je te dis Whoa whoa… j’aime la vie (J’aime la vie, la vie, toute la vie) Il faut y croire, j’ai moi aussi Des flashs d’espoir, des insomnies Mais au total, à l’addition, j’aime l’horizon J’aime, j’aime la vie (Même si c’est une folie) J’aime, j’aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) J’aime, j’aime la vie, ne m’en veuillez pas Je suis née comme ça J’aime, j’aime la vie Whoa… et tant pis S’il pleut un peu beaucoup sur moi Whoa whoa… tu es là Devant Jacques Brel, devant Mozart Je m’sens petite, j’ai le cafard Je ne suis rien qu’une poussière dans cet univers (C’est la vie, la vie, toute la vie) Mais dès qu’tu m’aimes, dès qu’tu souris Mes joies s’enchaînent à l’infini Y a plus de Brel, plus de Mozart, ma vie redémarre J’aime, j’aime la vie (Même si c’est une folie) J’aime, j’aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) J’aime, j’aime la vie, ne m’en veuillez pas Je suis née comme ça J’aime, j’aime la vie Tant pis s’il pleut un peu sur moi J’aime, j’aime la vie (Même si c’est une folie) J’aime, j’aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) J’aime, j’aime la vie, ne m’en veuillez pas Je suis née comme ça J’aime, j’aime la vie (Même si c’est une folie) J’aime, j’aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) Pour les jours qui n’vont pas j’ai un truc à moi Je compte sur toi J’aime, j’aime la vie Whoa… et tant pis S’il pleut un peu beaucoup sur moi Whoa whoa… la vie Oui, tu es là |-| Translation= I see people bowing their back As if life was a zero I’m fifteen and I tell you Whoa whoa… I love life (I love life, life, the whole life) You have to believe in it, I also have Flashes of hope, of insomnia But in total, on the bill, I love the horizon I love, I love life (Even if it’s madness) I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) I love, I love life, don’t hold it against me I was born that way I love, I love life Whoa… and no matter If it rains a bit much on me Whoa whoa… you’re there Compared to Jacques Brel, to Mozart I feel so small, I’ve got the blues I’m just a speck of dust in this universe (That’s life, life, the whole life) But as soon as you love me, as soon as you smile My joy goes on forever There’s no more Brel, no more Mozart, my life begins again I love, I love life (Even if it’s madness) I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) I love, I love life, don’t hold it against me I was born that way I love, I love life No matter if it rains a bit on me I love, I love life (Even if it’s madness) I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) I love, I love life, don’t hold it against me I was born that way I love, I love life (Even if it’s madness) I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) For those days when things don’t work out I have something to fall back on I’m counting on you I love, I love life Whoa… and no matter If it rains a bit much on me Whoa whoa… life Yes, you are there Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Winning Songs